requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Azerkatil
Azerkatil 'Bloodline Curse: the Dragonslayer's Curse' The Dragonslayers are an elite cadre of kindred-hunters, never meant to live past their initial mission to kill Dracula himself. As such, the Constantine prince that engineered the bloodline never intended for this bloodline to embrace save for in the most dire of circumstances. Any Dragonslayer must burn a dot of Willpower to embrace, in addition to suffering automatic Humanity loss. This dot of Willpower may be repurchased for 2 Experiences (10 Beats) as per any other lost. Furthermore, their cold demeanor and the way they seem to constantly be analyzing those around them is off-putting even to other kindred. The effects of the Lonely Curse apply to their interactions with other Kindred as well as mortals, with their Humanity treated as being two dots lower for the purpose of Social penalties, and any Presence and Manipulation failures (except Intimidation rolls) treated as being dramatic failures. 'Bloodline Gift: Serene Ferocity' The Dragonslayers are, fundamentally, hunters of other Kindred. To this end, their mentalities when frenzying are far more akin to an assassin hunting their mark rather than a wild beast rampaging. Cold and calculating, the Beasts of Dragonslayers are notable for their bizarrely methodical and rote approach to frenzy. A Dragonslayer may always consciously choose the target of his frenzy as if he were riding the wave, rather than being guided by the will of his Beast. Additionally, he may take actions in frenzy that do not immediately progress him toward his goal without spending Willpower. The number of turns he may divert himself this way may not exceed his Humanity. 'Disciplines' Auspex, Nightmare, Obfuscate, Vigor 'Suikast Devotions' 'Suikast' or 'Assassination', as it translates from Turkish, are a series of Devotions largely concerned with the hunting and killing of Kindred enemies. While Suikast may certainly be used to hunt humans or other supernatural entities, it benefits most from the targeting and destruction of Kindred. Generally, those who do not speak Turkish do not even know what 'Suikast' means, and some have taken to shirking a little tradition and calling it 'The Hunt' or various other names. One would generally do well to not call it such in front of their elders, however. ''Burn the Dragon's Blood'' (Nightmare •••) This variation of Nightmare forces the Dragonslayer's target to believe her own Vitae is compromised, affected by a supernatural withering curse that turns it to soot in her veins. Soot cannot be spent to heal or invoke other supernatural powers that require Vitae, leading the victim to believe herself far more helpless than is actually the case. :Cost: 1 Willpower :Dice Pool: Manipulation + Empathy + Nightmare - subject's Stamina :Action: Instant :Duration: Scene Roll Results :Dramatic Failure: The Dragonslayer's intended hallucination is visited upon him rather than the subject, 'locking off' a number of Vitae points equal to his Blood Potency. :Failure: The subject is not fooled by the delusion. :Success: The subject believes that a number of Vitae in her system equal to the Dragonslayer's successes on the activation roll have been turned to soot. These Vitae are considered 'locked off' and are unavailable to the subject for the remainder of the scene, though they still provide sustenance to someone who drinks from her, along with remaining potent for other purposes such as Vitae addiction and the vinculum. As the Vitae is still present, this does not influence when the subject must test for hunger frenzy. Subsequent uses of this power on a given subject do not stack. :Exceptional Success: Extra successes are their own reward. This Devotion costs 2 Experiences (10 Beats) to learn. ''Taste of the Dragon'' (Auspex ••) This particular Devotion tends to carry a certain amount of risk, as it requires the user to drink another Kindred's blood, with all the attendant risks of addiction and vinculum. Indeed, some theorize that using this tactic against the individual tracking them may have been how the Dragonslayers were brought into the Order's fold to begin with. Regardless, this particular power rarely has such a risk for long, as the Dragonslayers hardly ever miss their targets once so committed. :Cost: 1 Vitae (for some effects) :Dice Pool: None :Duration: See text The Dragonslayer gains a mystical connection to the last vampire from which he has fed. At the time of drinking he may spend one Vitae to make a Wits + Occult + Auspex roll as an instant action; each success on this roll reveals one of the subject's Disciplines or Coils of the Dragon - beginning with the most advanced or powerful - followed by the subject's Blood Potency or Clan. More specific details, such as the degree of expertise possessed in each field, cannot be determined this way. For as long as the Dragonslayer keeps Vitae from the target in their system, they may ask questions with Auspex pertinent to the activities of the individual. For example, 'Has the individual I am tracking passed through this area?' for The Spirit's Touch or, 'Is the individual within the crowd I'm looking at?' for Beast's Whispers. This makes Dragonslayers preternaturally accomplished trackers, and it is almost impossible to evade them once they have a taste of their target. Furthermore, by spending one Vitae the Dragonslayer may use Uncanny Perception as though the target in question were within their line of sight. This results in the target having a bizarre feeling, as though someone just walked over their grave, or else invaded their privacy deeply and intimately, though they can never quite explain properly why. This aspect of Taste of the Dragon may be used no more times than the number of points of Vitae drunk from the target, after which he is considered to no longer have Vitae from the target in his system. This Devotion costs 2 Experiences (10 Beats) to learn. ''The Dragon's Own Fire'' (Vigor ••) Named for a legend of Dracula possessing corrosive blood he could spray from his mouth, this Devotion sought to even the playing field. In truth, it was merely an advantage, for Dracula had no such ability. :Cost: Varies :Dice Pool: None :Action: Reflexive :Duration: One turn When this Devotion is activated, any blood spilled from the vampire's own body is transmuted into a potent acid capable of dealing lethal damage to Kindred. Spilled blood is potent only on the turn in which it is shed, becoming inert thereafter. The Dragonslayer may make use of his corrosive blood reactively, by reflexively spending Vitae when wounded with a close-quarters attack to cause his blood to spatter. This deals lethal damage equal to the number of Vitae spent to his attacker, bypassing defense and armor. Alternately, the Dragonslayer may actively attack with his blood, either by exuding it through his pores when making unarmed attacks or by spraying blood as a thrown weapon attack. In either case this upgrades the damage to lethal, with a weapon bonus equal to the number of Vitae spent that turn. This Devotion is incapable of enhancing weaponry attacks, as it will simply corrode any substance it touches barring the vampire's own flesh. Any vampire who attempts to drink the Vitae of one whose blood is so transmuted suffers a level of lethal damage for every point of Vitae she takes. The Dragonslayer need spend no additional Vitae for this effect. This Devotion costs 2 Experiences (10 Beats) to learn. ''Will Against Wyrm'' (Obfuscate ••) :Cost: 1 Vitae :Dice Pool: None :Duration: Scene A somewhat sideways-thinking application of Obfuscate, this helps confuse a Beast nearby as to whether or not the Dragonslayer qualifies as a valid target for the predatory aura. The Beast cannot simply lash out against something that they do not know is there, and thus this weakens the effects of the predatory aura proper. Will Against Wyrm induces a penalty equal to the Dragonslayer's dots in Obfuscate on attempts to lash out with the predatory aura against him. Furthermore, any attempts to drive the Dragonslayer to frenzy through a supernatural power and not through direct stimuli suffer the same penalty. This Devotion costs 2 Experiences (10 Beats) to learn. 'Source' Ordo Dracul, pp 145-9 and 192-5. This Blood & Smoke revision is by Myka Dunn, with tweaks by Is_A_Becca. Category:Bloodlines Category:Azerkatil Category:Nosferatu Category:Translations Category:Devotions